Bad Dreams
by wateva happend
Summary: Ottis is a not a normal teenage boy and nither are his friends when he finds out he was made in a lab and he as theoritical brothers and one of his best friends likes him i guess u can say his whole lifes falling apart and worse of all shredder is his dad


Disclaimer: I own nothing of the ninja turtles the only thing I own iz my own characters.

PROLOGUE

The turtles as usual were going on patrol when Hun, Baxter Stockman, and like a thousand foot ninjas jumped them. Then Baxter Stockman drew 4 blood samples from each turtle then simply let them go. After that the turtles thought nothing about it after that they were fine nothing was wrong and the surely wasn't turning into a savage turtle monster. If anything the shot made them feel better other than the pricks and punctures received by the needles.

Back in Stockman's lab the following night.

Hun: "So what's this thingy suppose two to do." Hun flicked some colorful test tubes with each of the turtle's names on it.

Baxter: "You giant buffoon get away from that!" If u wreck this Saki will have both our heads!

Hun: Ehh, I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Hun kicked back in a swivel chair and propped his feet on a table then lit a cigar.

Baxter: Imbecile! I'm the only genius in a world of idiots! Foot! Bring in the Organic Hydraulic Stabilizing Station! (0-o Yeah that name I just used yeah not a real name but just keep in mind it's like the cylinder shape thing they hook up aliens to in movies or If you really need another visual like the monster high hydration station and FYI I'm not a monster high fan :P (no offense)

Then he poured some each of the turtle's blood into different slots of the Hydration Station then he put a white squishy ball off something out of a drawer and then he placed inside the machine and afterwards he pushed a button then it was filled with water lastly he pulled a few levers and the lights flickered from the usage of power.

Hun: "So what happens now! " he shouted over the noises of the machine.

Baxter: "Now this happens". Then a Green Form started to progress over the now soggy white ball the little ball finally grew into a living creature and mask was placed on the little turtle creature's beak.

?: "Stockman! This experiment of yours better succeed or it's lights out for you and Hun."

Baxter: "See Sir just as I promised a child spawn from the DNA of the turtles that we can use for our own psychotic ways your suspiciousness."

Shredder: "Hmm for the moment It seems as it might be a good idea for the moment but if this fails you may not be here to see another plan thru" , he threated. "Hmm the creature isn't as …muscular as the turtles never the less increase its testosterone levels and its increase its age and intelligence, Stockman." And with that he left.

Hun: Well I'm calling it a night. I'm going to see Karai.

Baxter: Don't do anything I wouldn't. *sarcastic*

Hun: You mean when what you couldn't. *BURN! :P

IN THE LAB 4 WEEKS LATER

In Stockman's lab there was a little creature about age 10 floating in water with tubes hooked up to him with a breathing mask attached to his still developing fragile body. The room was dark and well it was dark.

*"Where am I? Who am I? Am in … water?"*

NEXT MORNING

The next morning the hydration station was drained leaving a curios little turtle in its place the morning was filled with lies like: That Shredder was his father and that Baxter was his Uncle and that Karai was his sister, Hun was his godfather and that his mother died when he was younger. That he was hurt in an accident and that's why he was in that machine from a concussion. And most importantly hi name with Ottis. And worse of all he feel for it

*Sory about all da recapping and stuff but my friend said that would b da easiest way 2 get da story moving along. And P.S. imma try to make this as much as a PGishy story as possible cause I love making up bed time stories 4 the kids I baby sit.

* Ottis is the name of an artist. And my friend helped me right this story but this story mostly came from a video I saw on youtube: 30minutes TMNT 0:40.


End file.
